Raven Gets Pixie Sticks
by SHINeeWhiteRose
Summary: Just a one-shot for a story yet to be typed up, you don't really need the story much for this though, but i highly doubt you'll read it... rated for scariness of pixie stix and a little language!


**Raven Gets Pixie Sticks**

_**A HeartlessTeen One-Shot for Nikole/Raven (I LUVS YOU!)**_

_**AN: Okay so this is a oneshot for a story I haven't posted yet, only because I want to post the actual story after I've written about half of it out already, that way I hopefully don't lose interest. So, enjoy this random stuff I thought of in class… and before you worry yes my grades are fine (my lowest is a B-!)**_

"Why the hell did we get stuck babysitting again?" Asked Damon, lounging on the couch with his hands behind his head. "She's 17 years old, she can look after herself." He glared at the innocent and oblivious Raven who was watching the ever popular Twilight Saga.

"According to Rose, she can't. She, Maya and Kathryn _**(shut up I like to spell her name like this it's pretty :3)**_ even left us a list of things she can't do under any circumstances." Klaus answered while waving a sheet of paper lazily through the air. Damon ran to him in vampire speed and snatched the sheet from him.

Stefan peered over Damon's shoulder and sighed when he read the list. "Okay, come on. This is a list that you would expect for a two year old. 'Don't let near any sharp objects'—obvious enough, she's clumsy and attracted to shiny objects—and 'don't give her pixie stix' wait, what?"

"Pixie Stix? Like the candy?" Klaus glanced over to the hysterical teenager… who was laughing at the sparkling vampire named Edmond or something. "What happens if we give her pixie sticks?"

Damon looked at it again, unsurprised to find it still didn't explain anything. "It doesn't say." He glanced at the still distracted Raven. "Do you want to find out?" He smirked, joined by Klaus and looked at closely by Stefan.

"Damon, if they warned us not to it was probably for a reason." He said, sighing when Damon and Klaus scoffed. "However, I'm willing to listen to whatever your plan is this once, because this would be good for future reference." He did his own version of a Damon smirk, to the pleasure of the other two males in the house.

"Stefan's finally grown some balls ladies and gentlemen, isn't it wonderful?" Damon laughed as Stefan's smirk dropped and Klaus decided to join in on the fun.

He high fived Damon and reached into his wallet for something, pulling it out a second later and handing it to Stefan. "Here you go Stefan; you finally get to join the big boys." Apparently Damon saw the card before Klaus flipped it so Stefan couldn't see, because he was laughing.

When Stefan flipped the card over he was expecting to see a condom taped to a random card or something; instead he was greeted with the sight of a Man Card. An actual Man Card, like that had a real website and fan base. "Wow, thanks Klaus. Just what I've always wanted, really it's a dream come true." Stefan rolled his eyes as Damon and Klaus rolled on the floor laughing.

"Hey, be nice to Stefan guys. I'm sure he had balls before." Raven stated angrily, hands on her hips. "I mean, I think he did…" She trailed off, moving one of her hands to her chin as if she actually had to think about it. "But I guess I can't prove it… so you guys are probably right." She smirked at the now highly irritated Stefan. "Poor Stefan, you just make it too easy, what with you being gay and all."

At this Damon and Klaus lifted Raven in the air and cheered, much to her amusement. "All right, I'm gonna go get the stupid candy!" Stefan yelled, throwing his hands in the air in irritation before storming out of the house. As he walked away the two other present vampires heard him mutter a quiet 'insufferable beings' from him but decided to ignore it.

"Hey Raven, when Stefan gets back we have a surprise for you." Klaus told her while sharing a smirk with Damon. It's going to be quite a bit of fun.

"A surprise? For me? Awe, you guys are so sweet! Wait, is that what Stefan meant when he said he was going to get candy? Omg is it chocolate? Oh I can't wait!" With that she went to wait for Stefan on the front porch, Damon following behind her, because another one of the things on the Do Not Let Nikole Do List was 'do not leave her alone… ever!'

About 10 minutes later Stefan came to a stop in front of Raven, eyeing her warily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for my chocolate! Gimme gimme gimme!" She yelled, jumping for the obviously out of her reach bag in Stefan's hand.

As he held the bag straight up in the air Stefan looked at Damon disbelievingly. "You told her about the candy?" Apparently hearing the word brought Raven strength because suddenly she managed to jump high enough to grab the bag from Damon and run in the house like a little girl.

"That was actually kind of funny; she looked like a jackrabbit on crack jumping around like that." Damon shrugged at Stefan's incredulous look and walked casually inside with Stefan following him and stopped when they reached the living room. "What happened to all his stuff?"

The room was completely empty besides the walls and floor, Stefan looked around in a half shocked dead state. "Well, since you took Raven outside, I figured I should prepare the room so she can do her worst." He nodded towards the frozen in shock and happiness appearance of Raven, who was looking at the bag of 50 pixie stix like it was pure gold.

She looked at the three lounging males, pure bliss shown in her eyes. "I love you." She said seriously before tearing into the package and taking out 5 pixie stix. Ripping the tops off of all 5 at once she then poured them down her throat. When she finished she smacked her lips, and all was still for about 3 seconds.

Stefan and Klaus took an invouluntary step back and Damon muttered 'chickens' at them. What was there to be afraid of? She's only a human for crying out loud.

Then she turned to the vampires with the creepiest face ever, making their eyes widen in fright. "Run." She advised… and they did.

"Hey we're back! Didja miss us?" Called out Maya, surprised to find no answer from anywhere in the house. "Hello?"

Rose came in after her and her trouble senses started going off. "Okay, what did you guys do?" She yelled, flipping on the light. Her and Maya's faces were frozen like (O.O) and Kathryn followed them in, taking off her shoes before turning around.

Now everyone's faces were frozen, but Rose snapped out of it first. "WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU LET HER DO?" She screamed, scanning the broken… everything… around the hallway. Maya shook her head in pity before turing to the other two girls. "Okay, Kathryn, you go look upstairs. Rose, you go look in the basement, I'll search this floor for any clues. Ready? Go!" They all dashed off in vampire speed (or in Maya's case, half-vampire speed) to do their tasks.

Not even 10 seconds after they started looking Rose's voice drifted up from the basement. "Guys! Their down here!" Next thing you know, the three girls are all staring at a passed out Raven, pixie stix wrapper tubes all around her, and if you looked in the door she looked to be guarding you could see a bunch of stupid vampires locked in a room of vervain, looking at them pleadingly. "Think they've learned their lesson?" Asked Rose, smirking at the other two smirking girls.

"Kathryn looked towards the guys who were getting up expectantly, then back to Rose. "No, I say we should lock them up down here for a few days."

"Just to make sure they won't do it again." Maya smirked happily at the now disbelieving boys.

Rose nodded, heaving Raven onto her shoulder like a sack of potatos. "My thoughts exactly ladies. Let's go."

And with that they walked up the stairs, ignoring the pleas of the stupid males that got bored. That'll teach the dumbasses, classy huh?

**AN: Maya: And there you go, classic insanity. Scary part is, I actually had a plan for what Raven would do… but it was just too scary for words! Hold me Rose! *jumps into her arms* **

**Rose: Yeah, that is so beyond not happening Maya … *drops onto floor* Don't trip getting up. *walks away***

**Raven: Haha you got dropped! *Points and laughs at Maya* You're such a loser, dropped by your own friend!**

**Maya: … … *Hits Raven on back of head* Haha you got hit by your own friend! *Runs away* Wait up Rose!**

**Raven: … Well since Brittany (aka Maya) seems to have forgotten, I'll just tell you right now that she owns nothing but Maya, Raven, and Rose: and even Raven and Rose are partially owned by Black-Rose Marley (Rose) and me (Nikole aka Raven). Hey! Guys, don't leave me behind… again!**

**All three: See ya peeps!**


End file.
